


Bruising Peaches

by cryinghoe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Badass Toph Beifong, Everything Other Ship Besides Toph/Sokka Is Background, F/M, Not Beta Read, Tags to be added, Toph Beifong-centric, Toph Can Curse, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghoe/pseuds/cryinghoe
Summary: They always recognized each other, they always did. The room could have been crowded, but they would’ve found each other.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. False Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don’t know her, nobody does. Except for them.

I

The room felt cold. The window wasn’t open, it was bolted shut, she knew this. Yet, it felt like there was a breeze, a soft grazing touch to her face that she couldn’t see. There was a door between her and the rest of the ‘world’. The ‘world’ was centered around her ignorant parents, stoic guards, overbearing maids, and other people who rushed to her feet with a soft beckoning. The room felt cold because her tears were frigid against her face.

Calloused palms wipe away tears on her gentle face, sniffing in an attempt to control her emotions. For one day, for one enjoyable day, she had interacted with other kids around her age. What were friends? Were they the maids whose heartbeat slowed in pitiful sorrow when she bumped into a wall with shoes on? Or, were they the people who came searching after her for her? She didn’t know, she couldn’t figure it out without the space between her lungs becoming suddenly tight.

The bed was soft, it was always soft. She sunk right into it, curled atop of the rich blanket that her parents had bought for her. Physical affection was unbeknownst to Toph, her parents gifted her riches that she could never see, only feel with her hands. She never felt their arms wrap slowly around her, cradle her in the embrace she desperately wanted to feel in the moment. She trembles, a weak sob relinquishes from her throat painfully. Her eyes are screwed shut, leaking with tears. Her pillow is wet from her tears, also muffling her gasps for air from sobbing.

Happiness felt rough, crumbled under her feet. It was calloused, yet smooth. With a turn of her hand, it became moldable and utterly powerful. Happiness felt like her underground fighting outfit, smooth to her fingertips yet covered in dust from rocks colliding together. Happiness was the sweat that poured down her forehead after she sent the Boulder flying into the stands. Happiness was the way that Aang knew what she was doing and didn’t attempt to control her, allowing her to exist without force.

Anger twists in with her gut-wrenching sadness, causing her to sit up in her bed, back straight. Small hands buried in thick hair, surrounding herself with her. It was her only coping mechanism, to feel nothing, to see nothing, and to finally disappear. Her feet had just ever so slightly reached the end of the bed, sitting awkwardly stiff. There were no vibrations to alert her of anything, to let her finally sleep.

Tears, hot tears stream down porcelain cheeks as she slams herself onto her back, eyes wide open, but nothing was visible. Nothing was there, it was only her alone. That was the way she had been raised--hidden and alone. Safe and guarded from the nasty public that would shame the rich Beifongs for having such offspring. The city didn’t know about her. Nobody knew that Toph Beifong existed.

Why didn’t her parents want her to be happy?

[-]

Sunlight felt hot against her bare leg, but she did all she could to ignore it. The longer she slept, the longer she remained in her room… it just meant less attention from the irritating people in her home. Her back was aching from laying in the same position for the entirety of the night, so the prolonged bed resting was cut to an end. Her room was bare, there wasn’t anything in there. It was a hazard, her parents scolded her, what if something fell? You wouldn’t be able to defend yourself. But, she could. She had proven herself to be one of the best earthbenders in front of her father, yet it meant nothing. 

“Ms. Toph--” A maid gently knocks.

“--I am up.” She sharply responds.

There is no more conversation between the two, the maid cautiously dressing Toph although the blind girl knew how to. She was babied and it was pathetic--she felt pathetic. Her eyes remained closed as the maid wrapped her dress around her body, trying to ignore the way that the maid was so gentle as if she was glass. Every little thing ticked her… it was a test, it felt like a test.

“...Your parents request your presence in the garden. You will have guards walk you out.” The maid bows, quickly scurrying away before the younger could exclaim and begin to tear the maid apart verbally.

Anger broiled in Toph, but it was quickly dampened with sadness. Am I not strong enough? Her trek to the end of the hallway felt like a trek to her doom. The maids were all attentively watching, she could feel their eyes on her back. Good, they’re watching a prodigy. Her pride ran strong, strong enough to not allow any tears to stream as she walked. Toph felt more fragile than she had ever felt as if she was glass. Two guards were awaiting her and she stopped before them.

“I don’t need you.” She looks away, bangs following.

“Your parents demanded that we walk you, Toph.” One sighed, the process wasn’t much better for them.

“You walk me over there and I will make sure it’s the last thing you do.” She threatens, picking up her dress and walking out there.

Nobody followed her, only watching as the small girl stepped into the dirt and purposefully destroyed flowers as she walked to her parents. Her seismic sense guided her to the adults, the ones she despised more than anyone. She should have ran away when she had the chance, but of course, she was too slow. Her parents threatened her--if she had ran, they would’ve gotten her somehow and anyway. Nobody doubted a Beifong, they always kept their threats and promises. 

“I thought we had sent two guards to walk you over here.” Her mother speaks first.

“I said if they walked me, I would make sure it was the last thing they do.” She answers honestly.

“Toph, you’ve become so…” A noise of disgust unravels from the woman, “...vulgar. Fighting? Do you know how dangerous that is? Did you want to go fight in a war? Where you couldn’t see anything?”

“I can see with my feet, I’ve told you both about my seismic--”

“--Right, that dumb excuse. You cannot see, Toph.” Her mother says in a tone that clearly displays pity. As if she was deranged and wasn’t in her right mind.

“Then, how did I get over here, mother?” She asks, voice cracking.

Being doubted hurt more than anything.

“I’m not sure, Toph. Mayhaps you guessed, learned the layout of our basic garden. You may be a talented earthbender, but it’s unladylike and extremely dangerous. We cannot be seen like that in the public.” Poppy explains, attempting to keep a rational tone with her daughter.

“The public doesn’t even know me.” Toph feels weak.

“That is a lie.” Her heartbeat quickens, making her close her sightless eyes and shake her head.

“Why do you think I was able to be in those fights, mom? Because I paid them? No. I had gone there, looking as I did and went by an alias. Everyone bought it and nobody even knew that I was your daughter.” She solemnly explains.

There is a moment of silence, a long enough moment for Toph to bow her head and let those slow tears begin to fall. Her parents were only wounding her, only making her heartache. But, they wouldn’t recognize it. They were blind, too. Before any words can be spoken, she picks her dress up once more and walks. There is no clear path in her mind, only attempting to create a distance between her parents and herself. 

She finds herself going back into the house, burying herself in the small corner of the kitchen. The cooks ignored her, as did everyone else. The corner was cold, cooling her hot skin from the outdoors quickly. Toph was curled in a ball, cradling herself. Nobody in the household understood, nobody would ever understand.

Her mouth would usually water when passing near the kitchen and when she did sneak in, her mouth would be practically drooling. But, her mouth only dried up, as the tears stained her expensive dress. She wasn’t used to crying as much as she was, but no one bothered to help.

[-]

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Beifong. I hope that Gaoling has been well for you.”

“It… has. To what do we owe your presence?”

“I’ve gotten news that the Avatar has crossed in this town. Is that true?”

“He has, I believe so. But, it was quite some time ago.”

“Oh, good, I’m glad I have some reliable sources, but… that isn’t what I’m truly here for today.”

“What can we help you with?”

“You have a blind daughter, do you not?”

“...No. We do not have a daughter.”

“Then, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind your house being searched.”

“What gives you the right?”

“Your lies. Now, men! Go find that brat.”

“Princess Azula--”

“--And take them prisoner.”

Her tone had made Toph infuriated. Princess Azula, the firelord’s daughter, blah-blah-blah. There were many similarities between the blue firebender and the blind earthbender. Excellent benders, dark hair… both in this house. She hid in her room, using the vibrations in the floor. Her back was pressed against her wall, patiently listening. The waiting couldn’t be long, her parents would be taken.

This was a one-man mission and Toph didn’t usually fight firebenders.

The floors creak as armored men walk towards her room. Only one stays in the door, the other two stalk down to the other rooms in the long hallway. Unlike those rooms, the young Beifong had stone in hers. She closes her eyes, breathing in and out. The door kicks down, flying across the room, making Toph clench her eyes. With a slam of her hand, the rocks throw him against the wall and make him unconscious. 

She rushes out, dress ripping from her legs pumping. There are men behind her, she can feel the heat from their flames. Bending her back, the rocks travel over her front and kill their flame, pebbles hitting them until full rocks hit their head, and slammed them against the floor-board. She runs, feet slamming against the floor. Her vision is fuzzy, but she can see.

There are crystals in the hallway, something that Toph treasured. More men rushed at her but were stopped with a gem lodged in their throat, just where their neck wasn’t covered by metallic armor. She turned the corner, only to be met with heat. This was different, there was a distinct difference between what she had felt with the other men. This was hot, burning just to be around.

“So, this is your daughter?” The princess speaks, but the other girl is quick to act.

Rocks from before fly at her, but she dodges them with a grace that makes Toph’s eyebrow twitch. Her parents' yelp when the decorations are destroyed, Azula growling as the younger runs away into the garden. 

“Men! Wait here, I’ll catch the brat.” She huffs, before taking off sprinting.

The window, where the Beifongs were handcuffed near, gave perfect sight of the garden. Their small Toph had dug her hands in, flipping the dirt to throw Azula back. She scrambled, nearly diving into the ground as blue flames engulfed where she had previously been, now appearing in a different part of the garden.

“Do not try and run, I’ll catch you!” She hisses.

“Then catch me!” Toph yells, whipping boulders at her.

A twisted grin appears on the blind one’s face when boulders connect, the princess yelling out in pain. She was running, running through her property as fast as she could. She never fled from a fight, but there was a sickening feeling in her gut that she knew she wouldn’t win this fight, even if she tried. It may have been a fruitless fight, but there was no way she was going to let Azula slide by.

Fireballs, boulders, fire streams, earthquakes--they were matched for a good majority of strength. But, Toph knew when the flames ended, something was going to happen. The Princess was out of breath, panting. She seemed to do something, Toph couldn’t have known. Not before her arms were hit, along with her lower spine. She fell flat to the ground, like water to soil.

“Good, Ty Lee. I should’ve called you sooner.” The Princess sighs, rolling her shoulder.

“She got you pretty good, Zula! Are you sure you don’t want Mai and I to handle it?” There’s an annoying voice behind her, complimenting her.

“Shut up, Ty Lee. Carry her to the truck, along with her parents. They’re going to prison.” She hisses.

“Ooh! Okay, Zula’. See you there.” The same girl lifts Toph.

There is no exchange, Toph feels frightened. Her arms are completely useless, her spine feels the same way, yet she is completely awake. The sun beats down on her, the girl is skipping over potholes created by Toph. There was no way to describe what she was seeing, she couldn’t see or feel much of anything in the girls' arms. 

She is set down gently in the truck, on her back. Toph’s parents gasp, inching their way to their daughter, weeping about how the Princess killed their only offspring, hands touching her back. They’re not warm. They’re not the warm, affectionate hands that Toph had expected from her parents. They are cold and clammy, they are rough as they hold her shoulders. 

“I am alive.” She huffs out, although, this was the only attention her parents had ever given her.

“Oh, Toph. I was so scared, but you… you held up so well.” Her mother wept, she could tell. The woman was never good at handling her emotions.

“Well, yeah,” She scoffs to the ground, “I fought bigger before.”

“I’m just glad you’re alive. You must be chi-blocked.” Lao sighs, his uncomfortable hand on her back.

“Yeah, it’s just great.” She sarcastically speaks, turning her head away from her parents, trying to get comfortable.

What did this mean? Prison? Where was prison? As twisted as this situation was, she was almost thrilled. Toph had never been outside of her house much, besides Earth Rumble 6 and there wasn’t much there besides macho men who feared her. The Princess was definitely affected by her actions, but it wasn’t enough. She was still going to prison. Her hopes had been to finish Azula off, but she couldn’t. Not without her sight.

Not without her one weakness. For some reason that she couldn’t identify, similar tears began falling down her face. 

“Are you alright, Toph?” Poppy asks, comfort in her voice.

Her eyebrows twinge. Of course, they saw her crying.

“...No.” She whispers weakly to them.

Before she can refute, there’s a pair of arms picking her up delicately. One arm tucked under her back and another in the bend of her knees. Her head is leaned on a shoulder, a gentle and soft shoulder with a hand delicately tucked in her hair. Her heartbeat is erratic, while her mother is not.

“It’s okay, Toph… We’ll be okay.” She whispers, holding Toph securely.

A warm wall is behind her back, but it’s just her father. There is physical attention at her hands, lavish for her to dig into. Her eyes close, they’re heavy.

“You’ve fought her off, Toph.” He whispers into her ear and she leans back, uncontrollably. 

This was the one thing that her parents never gave her. There was never a moment of being held or comforted. There was never the touch that she desperately wanted, but here it was… lavish and in front of her. Yet, it repulsed her. It felt forced, it felt… wrong. Was this love? Where your parents are stiff and holding you up, a clammy hand running through your dirted hair? She… wasn’t sure. But, it was abnormal. She drifted off immediately, not acknowledging her exhaustion from fighting Azula.

[-]

But, when she woke up, she was in the exact position from before. The spot she laid in on the truck was warm, they were still traveling along a bumpy road to an unknown destination.

“Finally, you woke up.” Lao softly spoke, a sleeping Poppy on his shoulder.

“Did I move at all?” Toph asks.

“No, you were asleep the minute you were placed in the vehicle. You’re tired from fighting, Toph. You’re not used to it.” He sighs.

Her hand twitches, feeling coming back into her arm but fleeing her heart. They had never really held her, did they?


	2. Prison Riots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers By MCR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I FUCKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER also just to let you all know my update schedule: whenever i finish a chapter, i publish it! it’s a great system and they all come out at like... midnight! <3

II

The feeling of loneliness was familiar, something that she was internally used to. Her parents would leave for hours on some business trip, days for some unimportant situations and months for fun--all without their daughter. At least, she knew where they were. In this cold and sightless prison, she didn’t know where anyone was. She couldn’t feel where the abusive guards would come banging on her door, she couldn’t zero in on any liars--she felt defenseless and weak.

Her garment was torn, she could feel the strings beginning to tear and brush against her shins. Her green sashe was used most nights to keep her feet from freezing on the metal floor. Her cell was entirely metal and closed off--probably for harming the ‘precious and innocent’ Princess. Her pride was stroked for a second when she thought about the fight with Azula, only turning into the guilt of how she got herself in this situation. If she stayed underground, she wouldn’t have been taken prisoner. 

Loud, almost ear ringing loud, bangs tore her from her sulking thoughts in her cell, making her stand immediately to her feet and ignored the strikes of cold pain that electrocuted her legs. The door opened, two guards were standing there, just staring. Their eyes were locked on her, burning.

“...Yes?” She asks.

“Lunch is being served. Here are some prison clothes--” Folded up cloth was shoved towards her, “--We will wait outside for you, prisoner.”

“Fine.” She sighs, listening for the door to slam close.

The bang of the door made her jump every time--her senses were driven to extremes in here. She could smell every little thing, from the blood that had spilled from prisoners being whipped by metal batons to the disgusting food in the kitchen. She slipped her dress off, but kept in her sleeping corner, something besides the ragged blanket would be lovely. The clothes were surprisingly soft, something that she had appreciated. Her arms were bare, and the pants were baggy in the leg, perfect for earthbending. 

She ate lunch every day, despite the way that some of the food made her stomach curl. Her parents must’ve been receiving better treatment, they were rich and there was every reason as to why the Fire Nation could have used the Beifongs. They were one of the richest families in all of the Earth Kingdom and were extremely influential--but, there was no reason as to why they would ever need the blind daughter.

Suddenly, lunch was much less appetizing than before, and she was left to stare blankly at her food, even if she couldn’t see what it was. This was no longer about her, nor was it ever. It was about her being able to live in this rotted prison, being able to escape.

[-]

The sensation of being unable to earthbend for weeks was terrorizing. She felt helpless, weak. Toph Beifong wasn’t weak--strength coursed through her, she was both physically and spiritually strong. The badgermoles raised her and they were blind, underground in only something they understood. They had adapted to their environment, they had broken through the earthbending barrier that the human world had yet to understand.

There is a bit of earth in everything.

Everything.

Everything.

She scurried up from her bed, feet slamming onto the metallic ground. Adrenaline and ambition coursed through her as she sat on the ground, crossing her legs and placing her palms on the floor. Calming down was only the first step, breathing in and out. Her chest rose with the inhale and fell with the exhale. Understanding what she was touching was second, a gritted floor that was freezing. No, more than that. Deeper, think deeper. Everything was connected, every living thing. From the leaves on the tree to the ant burrowing into the ground. A flicker, there was a flicker. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” She whooped, slamming her palms on the ground.

Circles, rings, vision! Vison! Vison! The people of the Earth Kingdom could adapt and change with what was needed but were strong. Uncrossing her legs, she sat with her palms attempting to dig into the undigable and her feet were flat against the cold metal. She slammed her palms once again, before tapping her feet. Lightning flashes of vibrations invaded her, before the entire prison level she was on became in full sight. There was no hiding, there was no escaping.

“Toph, you rule.” She grins, standing up and running over to the door.

This was the moment, this was the truth. Her palms smoothed over the door as she planted her feet on the metal. Nothing was going to stop her, she was the force that was unstoppable. The door was beginning to crimp as her fingers scratched, building up into a firm piece of metal she could grab.

“I am the greatest earthbender. Ever.”

The metal door flew back, slamming into the wall across from her cell. She ran out, waving her hands over and the crunched door smoothed itself out to her will, going back to the original area. Her legs pumped, pumped her as far as she could run before her lungs gave out on her. Before that was, there was a cooler part of the prison. Frigid, to the point she felt it before she even went down the hallway.

Toph knew she shouldn’t be running into people, especially when one seemed like a guard. There was a distant conversation between a prisoner and a guard. Her stomach was screaming at her to run, to hide, to do something, anything except for run over. But, she ignored it, running down the rapidly cooling hallway.

“I can take you back to your cell if you’ve learned your lesson.” The guard’s voice is… familiar.

She walks now, taking slow and anticipated steps. Metal was surrounding her, not that guard. Toph knew that she would win a fight if there needed to be one.

“Yes, I have.” The voice responds, but before she can turn back, they spot her.

It’s a silent moment, completely silent. Two people versus herself. Still, a winning battle. 

“...I know you!” Toph exclaims, head turning to the guard.

“Excuse me?” The guard responds, clearly caught off guard.

“You came into my home and I called Aang twinkletoes.” She says as if common knowledge.

“Is… there something going on here?” The second man, in the cooler, asks with confusion.

“Toph! Oh--Oh! Zuko, this is Toph, an amazing earthbender! She absolutely destroyed the Boulder, oh man, you should have seen it!” He rambles on, excitedly rushing over to Toph.

“Yeah, yeah, I always do, but… what are you two doing here?” She asks, there were too many questions for her liking.

“We’re escaping. With Suki, my girlfriend. Zuko here is helping.” Sokka nods.

“...So, you earthbend?” Zuko asks, standing up and walking over to Toph.

“Yeah, and metalbend. Just kinda figured it out.” She reaches out, but instead of any metal door or wall, bolts and nuts fly into her hand.

“Hey! Those are ours.” Sokka whines.

The three sneak out, with Toph bending ways for them to run without guards catching them. It was difficult, surely, especially with Sokka and Zuko talking about the war prisoners that were apparently coming in. It didn’t matter to Toph, she was looking for a way out as quick as she could leave. Her parents mattered, but they would be safer there. They couldn’t bend or fight, only having riches to make it through the world. It was something about Sokka’s dad, something that Toph had tuned into at the last second, but they were outside. Some girl and a bulky man were waiting there.

“Who are you?” The girl asks.

“Toph. I’m assuming you’re Suki, the troubled one's girlfriend.” She shrugs. 

“...You guys go,” Sokka sighs, “I’m staying here to get my Dad.”

There was an argument, an awkward silence for Toph and a moment for the bulkier guy to run away. He had hopped into the boat, but she couldn’t see much besides that. Until her ears perked up and he was screaming, did the blind girl care about the mission. She was slammed into a rock wall by Zuko, pressed thin against it as bells ringed. Her only chance to leave was doomed, she felt as if her world was crumbling.

“I could take these guys,” Toph murmurs, “We’re on a rock island with metal.”

“No, don’t. We need you.” Sokka sighs, looking up to the guards above who were signaling the bell.

They snuck around the side, going to where new prisoners were being released at the same time. Toph may not have understood what was going on, nor did she want to. The sound of her own heartbeat had swallowed her when everything went wrong, but something about Sokka’s heartbeat had alerted her that someone he truly cared and loved was here.

Someone was his father.

[-]

Three days had passed since she had become alliances with Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Hakoda. Three days of Toph gaining futile experience for her metalbending, causing some guards to raise eyebrows when metal would crunch as she walked by. She was relaxing in her cell, calmly bending metal that she stole from Lunch, the knife bending and becoming a liquid. It was boring in this prison--no bending was allowed, nor was fighting. Two things that Toph loved equally and went hand-in-hand.

The knocking caught her off-guard and she immediately hid the metal, hiding it in the hem of her pants. The guards went in immediately after knocking, one grabbing Toph by her bicep.

“Hey!” She yelled, trying to pull her arm away from the numbing grip.

“No! You have no right to speak, peasant. We’ve got news that you’ve been bending.” He hissed, tugging her arm harder.

She could hear the other guard rifling through her things, throwing her dress across the room and undoing her bed. Toph knew she was bending, there was metal in her waistband but there were no stones.

“There’s nothing here, sir. Nothing at all.” The other guard grumbled.

“Well, the warden wants to see her.” He began to tug Toph out of her room, dragging her along.

She was thrashing and refusing, the grip on her arm beginning to make her arm become entirely numb. There were prisoners watching her refuse, some screaming on how they were hurting a disabled girl. Of course, she could see every single buff man reaching out to grab the guard and hurt them for her, but nobody was grabbed.

“Let go of me!” Toph screamed.

“No!” The guard threw her down.

Her head bounced off of the ground, making her ears ring. She curls away from them, prisoners screaming louder. Everything was too loud, everything was too much… She covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. There were familiar footsteps and they tapped twice before completely walking away. It was Sokka--he was telling her to metalbend. 

“I’m so glad… you let me go…” Toph ground her teeth as she stood up.

The guard reached out for her arm, but before his fingers could grasp her bicep once again, where there was a red hand mark, she crossed her arms and dug her feet into the metal, swinging bars from the prisoners' cells. The men fell, the bars hitting their body before knocking out cold from the force. Everything was frozen in the level, only the noise of Toph heavily breathing.

“Holy shit, girl.” 

Alarm bells ring and every cell that bars weren’t violently ripped away from opening. She turned in the direction of the voice and gave a grin. The prisoners ran, stomping into the courtyard. The blind girl followed them, pumping her legs as she did so, leaving the guards to lay on the ground with bars holding them to the ground securely.

[-]

The riot was a series of chain-reactions. Hakoda had pushed a guy who responded empathetically (Toph groaned and slid down to the rock), the bulky guy from earlier lifted a guy into the air and suddenly flames were in the air, and now Suki was bouncing (literally) from head-to-head. 

“We’ve gotta catch up to her!” Sokka yelled, beginning to run.

“I just got done running!” Toph whined, before running after the four.

Dodging fire and smoke wasn’t easy for them, but Toph was sprinting ahead. She climbed the metal walls, making imprints as she did so. The others took the stairs up, they weren’t far behind. Suki slammed the warden against the wall, face pushed against the concrete wall. 

“That’s some girl…” Hakoda panted.

“Tell me about it.” Sokka smiled, heart racing.

“Gross.” Toph murmured, hearing a soft noise of agreement from Zuko.

[-]

The cart was boosted off quickly, Toph pushing it off with her earthbending. The warden was captive and they were about to leave, all shaking with adrenaline.

“Who’s that?” Hakoda walked over to the window, pointing.

“...That’s my sister.” Zuko groaned.

Toph didn’t know what was happening, she was busy trying to make sure they went as fast as possible, feeling the metallic wires holding them and the carrier as well. She didn’t have the ability to focus on Zuko, Suki, and Sokka all leaving to the top of the carrier to go fight the Princess and her friend who had carried her to the truck that took her to the prison in the first place. She felt the warden shifting, but before she could bend him out of the cart, he yelled-- 

“CUT THE WIRES!”

Everyone froze, even the fight above. Hakoda went towards Toph, protectively guarding her as if it were his own child. She felt her world freeze for a minute--her parents. She let her parents stay in the Boiling Rock, something that no child should have done to their parents. But, they would be safe, they weren’t in the riot. They were safe, the entirety of the time. They didn’t come to see Toph, they laid their loyalties elsewhere, and so did Toph.

“It’s time for us to be leaving,” Azula spoke, with her posh tone that made Toph want to drop the cart just to see Azula die with them.

It was too late, they had already left the cart and the trio slinked back into the carrier. Sokka came to his dad immediately, taking him into his arms and relinquishing the last moment. Toph stepped to the side, allowing herself to be calm and divided with everyone there.

“You prisoners deserve--” The warden began to spit, but the cart rocked before completely moving again.

Zuko rushed to the window, hands gripping the sides.

“...It’s Mai. She’s… helping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i was gonnaaa make toph have a body count (by killin) but she already killed some guys in the first chapter so... yeah! i hope everyone liked this chapter and i hope y’all are ready for more


	3. The Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart pinged, but why? She didn’t want to know.
> 
> His heart pinged, but Suki wasn’t around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are BACK! sorry this chapter took so long to come out with, it’s... a little bit of a filler. NOT MUCH THOUGH, IT HAS FOCAL POINTS! i hope everyone is ready for chapter four. :)

III

“This is home.” Sokka sighs, arms linked with Toph.

It was a house on Ember Island, something that had apparently belonged to Zuko. There was plenty of coverage, something that the entire group had needed if they didn’t want anyone hunting them. She had learned on the way there, that every single one of them were wanted, mostly dead more than alive. It had made her arms shiver, knowing that people wanted a couple of teenagers dead.

“It feels pretty nice.” She shrugs, although she couldn’t see.

He introduces her to the beach, quickly learning that she can sandbend, through him eating some sand. It ended with them in laughter that left their lungs burning for air and tears leaking out of her eyes.

“Wanna take me to my room, chauffeur?” She teases.

“I mean, yeah! It’s kinda close to mine, we all have separate rooms since there’s enough of them. Who knew a small family needed like… 16 rooms?” He shrugs, walking her to the house.

“I mean… My family was similar, but that’s cause I’m blind and I like to wander.” She nods.

“Did they make you wear shoes?” He asks as they walk against the wooden floor.

“Oh yeah. Can you imagine it? Little girl who happens to be blind and sees her feet running into walls because it’s improper to not wear shoes.” She rolls her eyes as he cringes next to her.

Clicking with Sokka was easy, perhaps one of the easiest things that she’s ever done. They’re funny together, making for the two goofs in the group. Everyone notices that they would pick and tease at each other, before calling truce and bonding over some little nerdy thing that Sokka hyper fixated on.

“This is your room. I had Zuko do something pretty nice for you.” He proudly speaks.

Since the room was fully carpeted, she had expected to be blind when she walked in, relying on his instructions of where everything was. But, it was completely different-- there were tiny pebbles surrounding important things, like her bed and her dresser. Her heart swelled, it was the sweetest thing someone had done for her.

“I… hope you like it. I mean, if not, we can take them out, but--” He rambles nervously.

“--Thank you. I appreciate it.” She smiles at him, and he smiles back, even if she couldn’t physically see it.

“Well. I’ll leave you to get comfortable. Aang will be ready whenever you are.” Sokka detaches his arm, walking out of the room and closing the door.

She missed the warmth of his scrawny arm, but she couldn’t figure out why. Why did she miss the embrace? He had shown her generosity that nobody else was showing her, in the ways that mattered most.

Whatever the reason, she didn’t enjoy the way her heart ached to be talking to him again.

[-]

Training Aang was one of the hardest challenges that Toph had ever faced.

Earthbending meant connection. The stability of thousands of years, waiting to be bent with the softest of moments. You had to be just as strong as the rocks--connecting with the stability, feeling the strength in your legs, allowing yourself to become filthy with dust and rocks. The more strength, the more destruction. Earth was not gentle and caring, it was experienced and rough.

Airbending meant fluidity. Air is everywhere, surrounding you without being seen. Sneaking around every corner, peering into every walk of life. Life and death came with it, from the first gasp of a newborn to the final wheeze of an elder. Being able to change and move, was all connecting with the air. Air was fluid and changing, easily found.

His feet would gently rest on the ground, ready to move at any point. His stance was hardly strong, she would push him over with a pinky. His confidence was low, his fight or flight response was flight, never fight. Toph was used to shoving her way through a crowd, pride wavering off of her. She fought, rarely fled. 

“Twinkletoes,” She sighs, trying to calm herself down, “Your stance is light.”

“Toph, I am digging my feet into this ground.” He retorts, bouncing his heels again, attempting to dig deeper.

The vibrations made her flinch, but it was better. The only earthbending that the Avatar had accomplished was barely making dust fly. With a twist of Toph’s hand, she could lift boulders triple her size. Of course, she wasn’t expecting automatic greatness. She had started by just barely moving a rock herself.

“Fine, whatever you say. Close your eyes,” She walks around him, hands folded behind her back, “Visualize what is under you.”

He sighs, loudly before continuing. His shoulders roll and she can tell he’s trying. Toph isn’t sure if it was his hardest, but it counted for something. They had barely crossed over the first step, remaining at seismic sense. Her first step was just being able to see, once she was able to see, then she began moving rocks. Hopefully, that would be the same case for Aang.

“Is it supposed to be completely black?” He asks.

“...Black? It’s supposed to be dark, I don’t know what black is. Y’know. Blind.” She sighs again.

“Oh--” His stance changes, making her grit her teeth, “Has no one ever described color to you?”

“No. I only know dark and light.” Her responses are clipping, trying to get him to train, not get distracted.

“Well, if you let me teach you colors, I’ll train twice as hard tomorrow. I promise!” He pleads, rushing over to her. 

Before a response can even build, he’s dragging her along. His hand is clenching hers, dragging her to… well, she doesn’t know. His grip is strong, perhaps one of the only earthbending qualities about him. Their hands were about similar sizes, his just barely bigger than hers. Before she can refute, her ankles are surrounded by water.

“I know you hate water, but this is what the color blue feels like. It’s gentle and soaks into everything,” Aang explains, ignoring the tightening grip of her hand, “There is blue in the sky, there’s blue literally everywhere.”

She closes her eyes, allowing herself to think about the water around her. It gently laps at her, touching her warm skin and cooling it instantly. Perhaps if she learned how to swim, she’d genuinely enjoy it. 

“Do all shades of blue feel like this?” She asks.

“No. Some feel colder, deeper. The darker the color, the colder it feels.” He nods.

They walk out of the small lake, walking over to the campfire that Zuko had set up hours ago for food. She knew better than to go extremely close to it, even if she couldn’t see. Burning any part of her meant pain--she hated being in pain.

“This is orange. Well, red is mixed in, but they feel pretty similar,” Aang hums, “Orange is warm, it’s the color of the sun when it sets. It keeps you warm.” 

“Is the sun different colors?” There were thousands of questions about colors ready to pop out, bursting at the seams in her mind.

“Yes! When the sun is directly in the sky, it’s yellow. Yellow is bright and happy, like if orange was more vibrant.” His detail was nice to Toph, it made the color make sense.

“What about green? I’ve been told I’m decked out in green, a lot.”

He brings her over to the grassy field, which tickles at her feet, making an itching sensation. Aang swings their hands, innocently like a child in a store. She considers him a close friend--a best friend if Sokka wasn’t already there. Friends were new to her, but so were colors.

“You are in green--well, right now red. But, when I first met you, you wore white and green. It looks the best on you if I’m honest,” He admits, “I think it’s because you’re strong. Green is a strong color, it’s commonly known with life. I mean, think about it. It’s in grass, plants, jewels… Green is less common than blue, but still popular.” 

“What are you two doing?” Sokka’s voice is to the left of her, making both of their heads turn in his direction.

“I’m showing Toph colors!” Aang excitedly speaks, she could just feel his grin beaming off of his face.

“Oh,” The watertribe boy nods, but his heart accelerates a little, making Toph scrunch her face, “That’s cool. Aang’s a great teacher, Toph. He’s 112, he’s seen all sorts of colors.”

“Yeah, but I’m really just 12. I was just frozen, that’s all.” The Avatar laughs.

His heart is still panging, which was a question in itself. Why was his heart pounding and accelerating? Suki wasn’t around, she was busy with Katara in town. Unless…

“Well, I’m going back to camp. See you guys there.” He immediately walks, instead of letting Toph and Aang say goodbye, leaving the teenagers to stand in the grassy field.

“That was weird.” Toph sighs, sitting on the grass and letting it engulf her.

“What do you mean?” Aang asks, doing the same, looking in her way.

“Well, his heartbeat went crazy. I don’t know why.” She shrugs, squeezing his hand absentmindedly.

“...I think I know why.” 

[-]

“Aang!” Katara wove her hands over a pot, stirring the liquids.

“What’s up, Katara?” He rushes over from where he was sitting on a log.

“I think tonight, we should discuss the plan. I mean, our first invasion failed, there was practically nothing there. Sokka is still sour over it, but he’ll get over it. You know about his pride,” She sighs, “But, now that we have Toph, I think she can offer good insight.” 

“I think you’re right… I just don’t like to think about that. That I have to defeat Firelord Ozai in three days.” He runs a hand over his bald head, over the arrow that defined him.

“We’ll discuss it over soup. We’ll be there the entire time, too. Can you help me bowl this all?”

Coming over to the group was wholesome--Toph was bending metal as the other three awed, requesting shapes and people, making everyone laugh.

“Hey guys,” Aang greets, handing everyone their bowl to sip out of, “I… wanted to talk about something.”

“What’s up, Aang?” Suki asks, shifting her weight against Sokka, facing Aang.

The Avatar sat down and sighed, looking into the soup. It was a vegetable soup, with carrots swimming around at the top. Toph could tell something was wrong, his heartbeat was heavy. As if ridden with sorrow and deep thoughts, she already knew.

“We need to talk about the plan.” He took a sip of his soup.

There were offers of ideas about how Zuko could help Aang. But, everyone knew that Azula would be a huge problem. The only person who could redirect lightning, currently, was Zuko. Aang was taught how to, but hadn’t experienced it. Katara offered to help Aang, but he was quick to say no. Toph and Suki remained quiet, they knew that wherever they were placed would be most helpful. Sokka was writing things down, groaning when an idea was sour.

“I have an idea,” Toph speaks up, gaining the attention of everyone, “Twinkletoes go to kick the Firelord's butt. Suki, Snoozles, and I lessen his forces. Sugar Queen and Sparky go to the crazy one, in case he gets hurt. She can immediately heal him there, getting him back to fight her.”

“...That’s the best idea that’s been offered.” Sokka softly speaks, in agreement with the earthbender.

“I don’t want anyone hurt,” Aang sighs, “I should just do this completely alone.”

“Do you know how shitty that idea is?” Toph exclaims, standing up.

“Well, Toph, I don’t exactly like your plan! I don’t want you three dead!” He stands up as well, everyone watching as Toph proceeds to get angry.

“Well, you don’t even have a better one! Yours have been all doom and gloom, like Zuko’s attitude!” She flings her hands, looking to him, her eyes were furious. 

“Excuse me? I’m trying my hardest, sorry, not a single one of us has had to do this! Ending a 100-year war is easier said than done!” He wipes his face, avoiding looking at Toph. Her sight might have been off, but it was still difficult to look at. 

“You’re involving your emotions, as you do with everything else! You don’t even earthbend and maybe that’s why! You have to detach yourself from this, Aang. You have to let us help!” She yells, the ground under her feet cracking.

“Uh, guys--” Zuko goes to interrupt.

“--No! I have to be involved, I am the Avatar! The Avatar, Toph. You do not have the same responsibilities, nor do you even seem to have them!” He yells back, coming closer to the girl.

“I am doing what I can! I am helping you!” They’re toe-to-toe now, making everyone on edge. Nobody wanted to see Toph slam Aang into the ground, nor Toph fly because of his airbending.

“Helping me into a stroke! Does ANYONE have any better ideas!?” He ignores her now, turning away.

Everyone is silent, not daring to make him or her angrier.

“Just--Just listen to me!” Toph exclaims.

“NO!” He yells, moving his hands.

Before there is any time for her to react, a rock flies at her, knocking her away from the camp and she hits the ground with an impact, from gripping herself. Everyone stands up, eyes widened. She lays in the ground, knowing that there is a crater around her. Her back and chest ache, but this wasn’t her own boulder coming to bite her, this was Aang’s! He finally did it, pride began to swell in her chest.

“TOPH! I’m so--” Aang yelps, clasping his hands together.

“--FINALLY!” She exclaims, slowly standing back up, wiping the dust off of her shirt. She walks out of the crater, over to him.

“You… You aren’t mad?” His voice is weak.

“NO! Good spirits, no! I mean, sure, I kinda wanna curse you out, but you earthbent! Aang, you did it! You’re an earthbender!” She grins, and everyone congratulates Aang, clapping for him.

“...But, I hurt you. I’m sorry, Toph. I… I think your idea is right, it’s probably the one we should go with.” He nods slowly.

Everyone sits back down, leaving Sokka to write out the details and confirm them with his friends, everyone in agreement. It was a frightening plan, to be spread out across the battlefield, but no one else was going to help them besides them.

“...So, three days.” Sokka confirms.

“Three days to make my earthbending amazing and get ready.” Aang nods.

“Then, we better get to work.” Zuko and Toph say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some tokka! it’s not much, but juuussst a little. more to come though! :-)


	4. The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys ! i’m gonna update the chapters to have chapter names and i’m so sorry about not updating sooner. honestly it kinda slipped my mind but i am VERY excited for the idea of the next chapter. much more toph and sokka is to come ;)

IV

The ships creaked and moaned, made out of metal and fabric. She could only see big masses slowly beginning to descend from the earth. Her heart rate was already accelerated, but so were theirs. Suki was the most focused, eyes watching the ships as they began to fly. The air was hot, just from firebenders fueling the ships. It made sweat drip down her outfit, making her hair tack to her neck. She huffed, making her bangs detach from her forehead.

“We’re late.” Sokka gasped, pointing to the ships.

“Where’s the nearest ship?” Toph asked, turning her head in Suki’s direction.

“Right in front--”

The earth beneath them rumbled and a pillar blasted them into the air, a rather high pitched shriek unraveling out of Sokka. They landed with a loud clang, catching Toph before her face crashed into the metal. She caught her breath, immediately grabbing onto the metal side. Her vision pounded into her head, making everyone in the ship extremely visible. 

“Which side?!” She yelled, the turbine louder than all of them.

“Uh… try left!” The watertribe man offered, grabbing onto Suki as Toph began to violently claw at the metal.

The ship moaned again as it turned, fighting against the Captain turning the ship. The metal crunched and balled up under her smaller hands before a collision caused Sokka to grab her hand and they ran. They were all panicking, but Toph ignored it--three teenagers, one bender, one Kyoshi Warrior, and… Sokka. Well, he deserved more credit, but she allowed herself to smile.

They reached the top of the ship, watching as five ships were impaled, Toph launching them again to the sixth one with no warning. She ripped the top open, jumping into the hallway, the other two following. Their footsteps slowed, turning into slow steps so the hallway wouldn’t alert anyone of their presence. 

“I’ll take the Captain and his men out. You two stay here. If I need back up…” Toph realized, fire against her? She couldn’t even sense it, “...I won’t.”

Suki and Sokka quietly pressed themselves against the metal wall, watching as Toph knocked on the door in a rhythm. She burst into the room, the metal door wrapping around her in an armored form. Fire immediately came towards her, as she slid on the floor. She kicked her leg up, metal unraveling from the floor and slamming one into the ceiling. She punched her fists forward, sending one out of the window with metal securely around them. The Captain and her breathed in synch, before the room burst into flames, from his fists. She launched herself onto the ceiling, landing behind him. She threw her fist, directly into his abdomen and it sent him flying past her friends.

“Get in here!” She yelled, stepping out of her armor, ignoring the burns that had come on her barely protected arms. Her adrenaline overpowered her pain, thankfully.

“Drive the ship.” Sokka directed.

“That’s a great idea, let the blind girl drive the ship.” 

“...I was talking to Suki.”

“Oh.”

The airship drove quickly, with Suki trying to drive to Ozai’s ship as quickly as possible. Toph walked to the side and was met with hot air as if she was right in front of a campfire. The treacherous smell of… burning. What was burning? It smelt like leather, it smelt like… burning flesh.

“Ozai is getting away!” Suki cried as fire from him began to make the air hotter.

Sokka pushed her with his shoulder, taking control of the ship. He was falling back into the other ships.

“What are you doing?” Toph hissed, turning her head away from the window. 

“If we can’t take out Ozai, we can certainly try to take out his supporters,” Sokka yelled, as the airship jerked back.

Toph turns back to the window before the air of fire blows her hair and sweat dry. She didn’t know how high up they were, but if she had to guess, it would be pretty high. If she could feel the fire from here...

“That’s a lot of fire, isn’t it?” Toph felt her throat dry up, walking away from the window.

The stench of flesh burning infiltrated the ship quickly, making everyone disgusted. Sokka was shaking his head, he had smelt this before in his own village from the same Fire Nation. These people were not people, they were murders. War criminals that burned entire villages with people left inside, leaving them in the inferno they created.

The ship jerked and creaked before Sokka grabbed her hand. Some lines were exchanged, but she couldn’t hear them. They were pumping their legs to the top of the ship, getting to the roof as quickly as possible. The ship reared and hissed as it collided into more ships, everything rumbling beneath Toph’s feet. Her heart is racing, beating out of her chest as her and Sokka’s grip only tightens. A cry comes from behind her, the ship breaking.

“SUKI!” Sokka sobs, reaching out to his falling girlfriend.

Her part of the ship collides and stays with the last ship-- “I’M OKAY! JUST FINISH THE MISSION!”

“No.” He whispers, she doesn’t need sight to see that his eyes have watered.

“SOKKA,” Toph yells, grasping onto the front of his shirt, “WE GOTTA--”

The tip collides with another ship, making them both fall. She collides with a ship below her, with a grunt as she bounces around. Sokka scrambles to get up, covering her body with his as debris falls around them. She can hear his heartbeat, his accelerating heartbeat. He smells like burning wood, but she couldn’t decipher the scent around them from him. It shouldn’t have been as comforting as it was.

They stand up, wobbling from the unbalanced ship. She spits on her hands, before grasping the metal of this boat as well. He grins beside her--

“Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metalbending?” He stables himself as the fin turns, smashing yet another ship.

“You could stand to mention it more.” She laughs softly before he grabs her hand again.

A guard pops open the door, fire blasting at them as they run away, The side of the boat is closer than anyone had planned, slipping down it with screams coming from both of them. His sword comes out from his hip, piercing the fabric of the ship as they slid down it, her grip only tightening on his hand. He was all she had, there was nobody else for her but him. 

She screams the entirety of the downhill slope before a metal bridge catches Sokka by the spine. He yells in pain, letting out a sob. Their hands are still encased, as she swings from below. Fear replaces anything that was previously there as she dangles above the never-ending fire.

The grip becomes slippery from sweat, making her scream again. Fear pierces through them both as if traveling between the connected hands. 

“M-my leg!” He sobs, still gripping at her hand. He wasn’t going to let her drop, he couldn’t. He had to protect one of the people he loved without them dying, “Hang on, Toph!”

“Aye, aye, captain!” She responds, hand still trembling.

She couldn’t see what was happening, but judging by the grunts and the sound of fire, he had taken down two guards with his only remaining weapons. 

“Bye, space sword.” He moans, sorrow infiltrating him as well. 

The sound of boots stomped on the other side, as the grip loosened again. She shrieked before the hands grabbed by fingertips. Was this how she died? Her eyes closed for a second, letting complete darkness take over her. The other thing she could feel, or see, was him. It was always him, he was always there for her.

“I don’t think boomerangs comin’ back, Toph.” He groans, “It looks like this is the end.”

Tears pour openly down her face as heat surrounds her body. They were going together, they were going to die together. The guards stomp away with a gasp, which was a relief. Her tears dried up instantly before another ship crashed into the boat, yet another shriek from both of them. His grip completely loosens as she drops onto the shift, landing on her back. He screams as he lands on his legs, dropping to his back as pain controls him.

“Did boomerang come back?” She asked.

“No… Suki did!” He cheers as the woman is on the side, grasping one of the fins.

They were saved after all--she felt unbelievably lucky.

[-]

Teasing Ozai was more than fun, her digs hitting closer to home than the Firelord had expected. She leaned over him--

“Maybe you shouldn’t have done this.” She whispers.

“I’ll kill you.” He promises.

Although he had no bending, the threat still stood with her as Katara and Zuko came on Appa, letting the others hop up and run away. 

[-]

She wore an Earth Kingdom robe, appreciating the cotton and silk for once. Never had she thought that she would feel as comforted as she did in the expensive robes. Everyone wore one, Zuko and Toph pitched in together to pay.

“Here, some tea!” Iroh excitedly poured cups for everyone, as Mai and Katara played a game of Pai Sho, with Mai laughing at Katara.

Zuko was next to Mai, arm wrapped securely around her. Sokka was painting, brush strokes bold against the paper.

“...Why am I firebending?” Suki asks, standing behind her boyfriend.

“It’s cool! It adds a nice effect!” Sokka whined, slamming the brush down as everyone giggled, joining around to look at the painting. Complaints piled out from everyone until--

“I think you all look great!” Toph exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

Everyone laughed, separating back to before. Aang and Katara went to the porch, and for privacy reasons, Toph stood on her tiptoes, as if looking away. Sokka yelped, going outside.

There was happiness, there was even a moment of peace. But, even Toph knew that peace wouldn’t last, there would be something to come and destroy it. But for now, she allowed the hot tea to burn her tongue and smile, instead of yell in pain. Besides, it wasn’t the worst burn she had ever suffered.


	5. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression wraps around them like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS ONE DAY because i haven’t updated in awhile. i figured it’d be a nice treat :-)

V 

Her life was fantastic--after the war, she started an academy for the metalbenders of the world. Of course, she wouldn’t have been able to find them without her space band vibrating on her bicep that he had given her. She was 16 when she finally gave the academy to Penga, she found herself getting bored with it and nobody or nothing could tie the infamous Toph Beifong down. She had dumped her boyfriend, Satoru, since he was too… well, clingy. He wanted to marry her at 17, something that she refused. Her life wasn’t meant to be some housewife--the idea disgusted her. 

Visits with her friends were few. The love birds were busy being disgusting, Sparky was off being Firelord and overly stressed, while the non-benders were… well, doing the same as Twinkletoes and Sweetness. She hadn’t been in relationships, her love was shown physically while men tried adorning her with gifts (of course, she robbed them out of their money. Who could say no to her). She found herself often at the tavern down the street from her apartment and picking up useless flings.

Her trek to the bar was quiet, normal people were settling for the night, resting. But, the earth was just awakening. Ants were crawling, plants were fuzzy in the concrete and she was making her way to the one bar that gave her more happiness than anything else. She was 19, drinking too much for someone who wasn’t legal. But, the bartender was happy to serve her when she paid him more money than needed.

“My favorite customer!” The bartender cheered as Toph came up to the wooden counter.

“Adeel!” She smiled at the man, going onto her tiptoes, rocking on her feet.

“The normal?” He was already reaching for the vodka bottle, as she nodded to him.

Her drinking came route after she was with Satoru, they would get wine tipsy and dance around his apartment. Satoru… The one man who was like him, she had found many happy nights with him. Not that her closest friends needed to know that she was getting laid, but when they asked, she was honest. It had been… awhile since anyone had tried to bed with her. She blamed her drinking on the inventor, but she knew who it was really about.

“Your drink, ma’am.” He teases, as she takes the concoction into her hand.

“Thanks, Adeel. Remember to make me tip you much more.” She took a large swig of the hard liquor, throat adapted to the stinging sensation. There was no reason for a 19-year-old to be able to drink Earthen Vodka mixed with North Pole Moonshine, but here the embodiment of pride was, drinking it.

Her life wasn’t great. Love only became easier to feel when she couldn’t see them properly when compliments were burrowed into her hair, her neck, her hips… This was a problem, she recognized it, but unlike herself, she faced it with a soft sigh and not head-on.

“Y’know, you’re very pretty.” A womanly voice spoke on her right side, making her turn.

“I wish I could see you, I’d say the same to you.” Toph takes another drink, putting one toned leg over the other.

“Oh, you’re a charmer, aren’t you?” She giggles something that made her lower abdomen roar.

“Mm, only for the ladies,” She leans on one hand, “And, I would be a fool to think anything less of you.”

A soft hand, a soft caress meets her hand. Her eyebrow rose before she attempted to look at the woman. She smelt more masculine, something that had surprised her senses, but Toph enjoyed the conversation between them, two obvious flirters at war. 

“Y’know,” The woman leaned in, whispering into her ear, “I know who you are, Toph Beifong. I didn’t expect you to be a little brat.”

Her jaw dropped as the woman whispered into her ear, as the larger hand slipped to her rounded hip. Nobody had dared to speak her to her as if she was the--

“--I’d really like to take you home with me.” She leans back, smirking at Toph.

“I don’t have the time for home.” She snarkily responds, grabbing her hand and leading her to a private area of the bar that only Toph had the keys to.

“What’s your name?” Toph asks as she takes her down the hallway.

“Kori, why?” Kori asks.

“I want to know what I’ll be singing.” 

After nights of becoming black-out drunk and fighting guys taller, muscular than her, Adeel gave her the key to the spare area for a little rest area. Instead, she had some hot chick following behind her as if she was leading her to the heaven that she had always wanted. Toph unlocked the door with her metalbending, before Kori slammed her against the closed door, lips mashing together. She was a water tribe woman, Toph could tell by her tunic. It only made her heart pang in sadness as their tongues became acquainted. She was taller, she was warmer, she was so much everything that she had wanted from So--

“Hey, princess,” Kori snaps her out of her moment, leaving the earthbender to pout as she pulls away, “You’re not really into this, are you?”

“What?” Toph asks, startled.

“You didn’t really do much there.” Kori sighed.

“Excuse me--” She begins, “--You know what?”

“What?” The other woman taunts.

She grabbed her tunic and wildly slammed their lips together. Nobody would boss Toph Beifong around, especially not some random who wanted to get all touchy with her. Her hands pushed her away, against the couch there. She unraveled her green tunic, feeling her stare on her. She was gorgeous, she knew this herself. When she was younger, she was boney at best, making for awkward hip bones and smaller arms. But, as she grew up, her hips began rounder, her body finally filled into the spots.

“Oh… oh, good spirits.” Kori reaches out, a warm hand on her bare waist, but Toph smacks her hand away.

“We play by my rules here.” She coos before slipping herself into the woman’s lap, having the once oh-so dominant Kori under her and begging for her attention.

Nobody overruled Toph, especially people who wanted her. But, he always overruled her emotions, making her heart and brain collide, screaming at each other internally. Why didn’t it work with him? Her thoughts tore away when hands pulled on her hair, deeper moans unraveling from the woman.

Her life consisted of random people, becoming extremely familiar with her. More familiar than anyone had ever dared, seeing her pale and scarred body from war. Her toned stomach, her smaller breasts, but she knew her lower half was something that gods blessed her with. People had such a staring problem as if she couldn’t sense it with seismic sense.

It didn’t take long for Kori to leave after she had made Toph unravel, but it was shocking to her that it had only been two hours. With men, it took so much longer for her to come to the cresting pleasure, to make her legs feel as if Azula struck them. Kori left her on the couch, unraveled and nude, closing the door on the way out. Completely and utterly alone, just as she had come into the bar.

Her life was different now, she couldn’t see the people who she had traveled the war with as much. Aang was always doing Avatar Duties, Katara was too busy making sure their apartment in the Southern Water Tribe didn’t blow up (or something), Zuko was never available and… Sokka. Well, he was busy moping around somewhere, she didn’t know. And, she certainly didn’t care. She certainly didn’t worry about where he was, or if he was falling back into his depression when Suki left and how he hated being alone and she would be there for him. She most definitely didn’t have that silly crush on him like she did when she was 12. Or 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 or--

“Adeel!” She burst out of the room, yelling.

“Coming right up, Beifong!” He yelled back, laughing as he shook his head.

Normally, he would stop her after five drinks and demand to walk her home, although he knew perfectly well that she could handle herself. The first time he offered, she sent him flying, stumbling off and slurring about how strong she was and how she didn’t need anyone! But, tonight, she was at six drinks, all lessening in the alcohol percentage as the night went on. She had her head buried in her elbow, leaving the glass of heavily watered down vodka just to sit next to her. She had closed her eyes and put her feet under her, not feeling any of the drunken idiots stumble around.

“Hey, sweetheart!” A boisterous yell came from behind her, but she raised her other hand to flip him off, his friends laughing around him.

“Adeel, will you be mad if I have to kick his ass?” She groaned, raising her head, not in the mood to fight (shockingly).

“Nope, I will simply close my eyes.” He hums, cleaning the bar.

A loud squeak of a chair alerted her that he was making her way towards him, but she ignored him until he leaned next to her, the creak of the wooden counter alerting her of his stature.

“Come on, don’t be so rude,” He laughs, “I’d give you the ride of your life.”

“No,” Toph mumbles from her elbow, loud enough for him to hear.

“Aw,” A finger twirls a black strand of hair, “Let me hit it, baby.”

She grabs his wrist, slowly raising her head. If he wasn’t scared, then he was seriously messed up. Nobody messed with a grumpy and drunk Toph Beifong, not even Spirits. She fondly remembers, for half a second, how Aang thought she would be like Kyoshi and live forever because even death would be scared of her. The thought amused her, but she remembered the situation at hand.

“If you lay another hand on me,” She sweetly speaks, “I will crush it.” 

A hand slaps her thigh, too close for her comfort. She blinks twice and can almost feel his grin, his breath smelt of beer. She slams his wrist into the wooden counter with the majority of his strength and a shriek of pain is her reward.

“You bitch!” He hisses, using his other hand to grab at her hair.

Before he can, she releases his wrist and kicks at his abdomen with her entire strength, sending him back into the bar stools there. Whistling came from Adeel, who slowly sank behind the bar, but kept an eye on Toph. The drunkard groaned and stood up, anger fueling him as his buddies became silent while Toph took a swig of her watered-down vodka.

“What sort of establishment is this!?” A particularly deep voice shouts from behind her, making the guy in front of her pause.

“One that you have no business doing here! Now, get outta here before I kick your ass too!” The drunk man yells, storming towards the person in the doorway.

Her feet land on the floor, turning to the man in the doorway. He was tall and muscular, broad in the shoulders. His heartbeat was steady and slow, something that resembled a small mark of arrogance. But, unlike everyone else, he was oddly connected to the earth, but no earthbender. There was no way that--

“Then, I’ll let you take it outside with the woman,” His voice is too familiar, too familiar for her heart to speed up like this, “Besides, I’m sure you’d love to get your ass whooped by the greatest earthbender.”

He grumbles, before going to sit down, saying something about how boyfriends shouldn’t exist and that earthbenders were too powerful. The other man stands in the doorway, while Toph stands at the bar. 

There’s a wordless exchange where she can sense his arms extending, something that she took as an open invitation to sprint into his arms. She nearly tackles him, jumping up around his waist and wrapping herself tightly around him.

“SNOOZLES!” She shrieks as he stumbles back, laughing along with her.

“There’s my earthbender!” He laughs, twirling them around until they’re both dizzy and have somehow made it outside.

She hops down, eager to connect back with the earth, although she’s dizzy and drunk, stumbling as she does. Laughter peels out of him once more as she stabilizes herself as if her stupor wasn’t as bad as it was.

“Well, Toph,” He contemplates his next words carefully, he knows she could destroy him, even if she was asleep, “I think you’d had enough to drink, personally.”

“Mm…” She purses her lips together, “...You’re right, but it’s sorta the only thing I got goin’ right now.”

“What do you mean?” His eyebrows furrow, shit--she wasn’t supposed to allude to the fact that she was literally black-out drunk nearly every night.

“Uh,” She attempts to find something, anything, but her drunkenness makes her want to talk, “I’ll… tell you, I swear I will, but not here. Maybe my apartment?” She offers.

“Sure.” He nods, looping his arm with hers.

The gesture makes her feel electric, she hasn’t felt this in… almost a year. It had been nearly a year since the best friends had seen each other, and the first time that he sees her, it's her drunk and completely giddy to do anything. The walk to the apartment is quiet besides the crickets chirping and the occasional stumble and apology that followed. She walks into her apartment, which is nicely decorated with some things from her neighbors. 

“So, Toph,” Sokka walks over to the couch, which is a crushed velvet sofa, “Come sit down and talk.”

She only hums in agreement, plopping down beside him and before she can realize it, she’s blabbering about everything and anything. Her constant one-night stands, her drinking habits, and most importantly, her missing everyone. How lonely she has felt, her vunberality shocks Sokka to the core, but it’s because she’s drunk. It almost makes him frown, but he wouldn’t say anything.

[-]

She woke up on the couch, legs entangled with Sokka’s. Her head isn’t pounding horribly, but she certainly isn’t thrilled to be awake. It’s more of a soft knock, letting her know of her stupid actions and their painful consequences. He’s been awake, playing with one of her metal artworks.

“Morning, sunshine.” He sarcastically speaks, only making her scoff and sit up. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She waves her hand in his direction.

“Y’know… I gotta ask,” Sokka cautiously speaks, “Are you okay?”

The silence is deafening. Her instinct is to still, make herself as still as the rocks she bends. Her emotions while sober were none. Her council was herself, she relied on herself and nobody else. It was her strength veiling her weakness, her pride was going to kill her someday. But, he didn’t need to know.

“Why are you asking?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Last night… You said some things that didn’t sit right with me,” He explains, glad he wasn’t dead yet, “So, be honest. I know what you said.”

Like he was the human lie detector here, she thought to herself. But, he already knew. He already had knowledge of her depression that had always hung around her shoulders, brooding like Zuko. 

“I’m not doing too great, but it’s none of your concern.” She edges, clasping her hands together, and sits up.

“But, it is, Toph.” The man sighs.

“No, it’s not!” She snaps, whipping her head to look at him.

“Toph, you’re my best friend. I care about you.” He attempts to reason with her, although he knew the success rate of that.

“Well,” She huffs indignantly, “If you must know, since you’re pestering me, yeah! I’m not okay!”

“...I understand.” Sokka murmurs.

“How do you understand?” The edge to her voice calms down, letting the guilt slowly wash over her of lashing out.

“I lost Suki.” He gulps loudly.

“Like… did you break up with her? Or the other way around?” She asks, confused.

She wouldn’t let herself think of the warrior dying. Sure, jealousy may have hit her like a serpent when they kissed, but that never destroyed her friendship with Suki. Hell, Suki was the only one who understood why she acted the way she did.

“No, Toph,” Sokka slowly shakes his head, “Suki is dead.”

A grim silence pierces both of them. Her eyes widen as she hears sniffles beginning to unravel from the man, she knew that he loved her. She knew that someone had died from him ‘unable’ to protect her, although that wasn’t his fault. Everyone had agreed and comforted Sokka that Yue dying wasn’t his fault--no way, no how.

“Dead?” Toph asks again.

“Dead.” His voice cracks, and for once, there’s a small gap in her heart.

He cries, openly. Depression wrapped around them both, they were trapped. But if there was anyone who could cheer each other up, it was the other. They always had each other's back, no matter what was in the way. She learned that lesson the hard way in the war, which seemed so long ago yet so recent. Suki dying had been a thought in his brain in the war, when their ships had separated.

“Oh, Sokka.” She softly whispers, so unlike her.

Her arms wrap around the trembling man, as he sobs openly into her shoulder. She ignores the dampening of her shirt, allowing a few tears to stream down her face as well. This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen, nothing was supposed to happen to her. Everyone watched as Suki took down so many benders, death had gotten its grasp on her, though. Death grasped everyone and anyone, it made mistakes on who they took.

All she could do was hush him and rock with him as he sobbed, becoming his solid rock. He grabs at her waist, squeezing as he cries, tears of anger and sadness mixing in. She ignores the electrifying touches, knowing that she was his rock, he was attempting to mold her. It reminded her of herself, in ways that she found alarming.

“I’ll always be here for you.” She promises to him.

“I know, Toph.” He whispers, voice choking.

“I’ll be your rock. We’re gonna go to the funeral and I will be there for you.” She promises more, whispering more promises into him, as the wails turned into soft gasps for air and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we dont know what EVEN HAPPENED TO SUKI, i made a death. but, i hope you all enjoyed it! more to come more to come


	6. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence is deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suki’s funeral :,( man this made me Sad

VI 

Tsugani horns rang loudly, but she ignored all the ringing. It was springtime, cherry blossom flowers fell all around them, it was something from a fairytale that her father used to read to her. It was inherently beautiful outside, just enough for them all to wear kimonos that were perfectly white with sashes of all of their nations around their waist without sweating. Toph paid for it all, she refused to let anyone else pay. (Zuko had never seen Toph so angered when he offered to pay).

“Today, we are here to honor Suki the Kyoshi Warrior. She was a close friend of all of us, a daughter, and a determined leader.” Aang begins, voice carrying through the hall of multiple people. 

He spoke diligently, able to maintain his voice, although she could feel his sorrowful heartbeat. On the podium stood Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, Sokka and herself. They were behind Aang as he spoke, everyone was avoiding to look at the casket being carried by depressed Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee was sobbing into Mai, hiding her face in her shoulder. Sokka was trembling, his grip on his sashe becoming like iron.

“...Would any of my friends care to speak?” His voice cracks as he turns, tears lining his eyes.

Funerals weren’t new to Toph, but her own barriers prevented her from crying. Sokka went to walk forward, but paused as the small earthbender walked to the podium. Everyone knew that Toph and Suki were secretly closed, the Kyoshi Warrior had saved her life a multitude of times when her blindness became a weakness.

“...Nobody ever thought this would happen,” She begins, voice louder and stronger than Aang’s, “But, death captures everyone, even the strongest warriors. I knew Suki as one of my best friends and one of the strongest women, ever.” Her eyes close, allowing herself to breathe.

Her friends were shocked to see her so formal, arms folded behind her the entirety of the time as she spoke. Her voice was strong, unwavering like a revolution. Her hair was straightened behind her, allowing for milky eyes to be on sight. The respect for Toph hung in the air around her as the guests were captivated by her words.

“...She can feel everyone’s sorrow,” Katara softly whispers, “The heartbeats must be heart crushing for her.”

“I never knew she could… she could do this.” Zuko is astonished, he wasn’t used to the formal side of her, he always ignored the fact that she came from the second richest family in the Earth Kingdom. They were practically Dukes in the Earth Kingdom.

“We may mourn, but we know that the warrior wouldn’t want us to be heavily hung up by her death,” Toph sighs, eyes closing, “Suki would tell us to carry on the mission, like she did in the war.”

A sob broke from Sokka, making her eyes line with tears. 

“Thank you all for listening to my speech.” She steps back to Sokka.

Immediately, she boots herself to be taller with the earth, allowing him to grip her and sob into her. This was a normal between the two, he would gently knock on her door in the night and beg to sleep in the bed rather than the lonely couch. He would end up crying into her inky hair, silently so he wouldn’t disturb her sleep, although she was there for all of it.

The funeral went as planned, with the opening of the casket. Everyone was in tears as they passed by, leaving the flowers on the earth floor that her casket rested on. The Gaang was last, and Katara went first. Their flowers were placed inside of the casket, specifically lilies. Everyone else was handed roses, but they had white lilies that represented death.

She placed the lily next to her head, whispering something before walking away. Aang then went, blessing her soul as he did so. Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee. Then, it was just the two best friends who were both in tears. Rapid streams of tears burned Sokka’s cheeks, while Toph was shaking and crying. He placed his lily on the top of her chest, giving a kiss to the cold forehead. He walked away, awaiting Toph. She walked with a heavy step, before she gently poked the flower behind her ear.

“To keep hair out of your face,” She whispered, “You’ll never be blinded.”

Everyone was staring as Toph openly cried, walking over to Sokka and they embraced. It was an unspoken rule that they were more attached than ever now, the partner they fought in the war with now dead. Of course, Sokka was hit the hardest, but Aang couldn’t help but think Toph was second on that list.

“Ms. Beifong.” A Kyoshi Warrior, Jada, her voice made Toph ache.

“Yes, Jada?” She asks, escaping Sokka’s tight embrace.

“W-We would like you to bury her. It would be an honor.” She bowed to her, and she knew her answer.

“I’ll carry the casket.” She walked away, leaving the Gaang to wait for her.

With four other Kyoshi Warriors, they lifted the wooden casket. Her face remained stoic as she parted the crowd, everyone bowing to the casket above her. She could still hear the weeps of Sokka, hoping that Katara or someone was holding him, rocking him, hushing his sobs. But, she didn’t bother to try and feel with seismic sense, her arms were busy holding the casket above her.

The trek wasn’t long, but the burial site for the warrior was gorgeous, as was Suki. There were trees surrounding a completely bare area. She knew they were the most beautiful trees, even if she couldn’t see them physically. The five of them lessened to two, only Toph and Jada, even if the weight of the casket was becoming unbearable. They slowly lowered it onto the ground, making sure that nothing damaged her.

“Step back, please.” Toph asked politely, and Jada backed up.

She cracked her knuckles, digging her bare feet into the soil. In her mind, she repeated one of the Earth Kingdom prayers, something that she was forced to learn as a child. May the dead become into the roots, connected into every part of the earth, becoming the earth itself and able to see the loved ones in the roots. The casket lowered, becoming six feet in the ground. The earth swallowed it eagerly, covering her. 

“...May you become the earth.” Toph whispered, ending the prayer.

The Kyoshi Warriors were openly sobbing, something that the earthbender would’ve usually rolled her eyes at. But, they had just lost their leader, their mother figure of the entire team. Her arms opened and they all came flooding, grasping onto any part of her that they could.

[-]

The rest of her friends were in the palace, participating in soft talk, attempting to lighten any mood. She stood by the doorway, going unnoticed. Aang and Katara sat on the couch, with Katara rubbing his back. Mai and Zuko were still comforting a weeping Ty Lee, who was always consumed by her emotions. The poor girl must’ve been overwhelmed with the aura’s, something that nobody wanted to feel. Sokka sat alone in a love chair, silently shaking with his depression. She slowly went into the room, but rather than acknowledging everyone, she stood in front of  
Sokka.

He immediately moved slightly, making just enough room for Toph to sit with her legs upon his, resting his overwhelmed head on her chest, allowing his eyes to shut to the thunder of her strong heartbeat. 

“...Toph,” Katara softly asks, “May I ask you something?”

“Hm?” She hums, an absent hand messing with his hair, attempting to calm him down.

“Is something happening there?” Her eyes flicker between Sokka and her, although she knew the blind one couldn’t see it.

“No.” She quickly answers, although she must’ve guessed out it looked. She was sitting basically on his lap and giving him the comfort he needed, like a good best friend would. 

Katara hums, disbelief coursing through her. The blind earthbender didn’t care, she was busying herself by trying to comfort him. His heartbeat was heavy, as if he was going to sleep but that was the heartbeat that she had recognized with people who fell into sadness, it became heavy and slow, trudging through the sludge of sadness. 

Nimble fingers weave through soft hair, as his grip tightens on her. She only sighs softly, chest rising and falling. His uniform is thick against hers, knowing that he had worn his best to his girlfriend's funeral. Gentle knocks interrupt them all, and the man whom she felt closest with hobbled through, his energy mellowed.

“It’s good to see you all, even if it is on such occasions.” Uncle Iroh spoke slow, making his way over to the open cushions.

“Did you have to comfort everyone?” Toph teases, but his chuckle eludes to her being right.

Of course, he was the only paternal figure the group truly had. Her father and mother disowned her years ago, Hakoda was busy with the Tribe, Aang didn’t even know who his parents were while Zuko… well, that was the touchiest subject.

“I’m sorry for your loss, young man,” He apologizes to Sokka, who raises his head from Toph’s bosom, “I know you two were deeply entwined.”

“...Yeah, we were,” He murmurs, tears threatening him again, “But, um… I never really told you guys that--” His voice cracks as he sits up, still holding the small earthbender close, “--Suki and I had broken up months ago.”

Katara gasps, but doesn’t say anything.

“Our last conversation was spent screaming at each other. If I wasn’t so stupid--” He hits his forehead, blaming himself.

“--No,” Toph immediately speaks, grabbing his broad shoulder, “No. Do not blame yourself for this, you know it isn’t your fault.”

Sokka is silent, only able to nod. Slow tears fall from his face, but he’s quick to wipe at his wet eyes with the back of his hand. Iroh gives more compassionate words, something that the man would have usually listened to, but only found it as white noise to his downhill slide. 

“Sokka and I are going to go drink,” Toph announces, standing up and he follows if it was his only purpose, “We’ll be in the wine cellular, so we’re around.”

Everyone nods, even if there were secret opposes. They watch as the earthbender molds to what he needs, molds as if she was being bent. Her arm holds his, his fingers anxiously tapping on the back of her palm as they walk down into the basement of the castle, into the warm cellular. It was a quiet journey as they sipped from the same hard liquor, passing the bottle between the both of them.

“I just didn’t expect to lose her.” Sokka speaks.

“Nobody ever does expect to lose a lover. You think it’ll be forever, but it’s not.” She shrugs, taking another sip.

“I wish I was like you,” He sorely laughs, “Nothing ever affects you, because you’re just too badass. You move on so fast… How do you do it?”

She’s quiet, something he hadn’t expected from her. Sokka was used to the one man mission Toph, the way that she handled things head on, even if she really shouldn’t have. (There were multiple times).

“There’s a lot I don’t show.” She sighs, running a careless hand through her inky hair.

“But, you’re never bothered. How?” He presses, desperate for an answer.

“I don’t get attached,” A lie tumbles out of her, “If something separates it, then it was supposed to happen.” 

“But, I didn’t want to break up with her!” He cries out, before slamming a large gulp of the drink, ignoring the disgusting burn down his throat.

There is more silence, but it isn’t complete. There are bugs singing into the night, there are soft footsteps above them and with the softest of movements caused the bottles to vibrate softly.

“Then, what did you want?” She sighs.

“I-I..” He pauses, setting the nearly empty bottle down, “...d-don’t know. I wanted her to move with me, but she said no, and ever since the war, things have just been going downhill. Yeah, it was me who broke up with her, but I--”

“Oh, shut up,” She slams her hands into the ground, the earth cracking under her small palms, “Did you feel happy with her?”

“...When we were younger.” 

“Then,” She picked a hand up and shoved it into his chest, “Get over the relationship and mourn through her death.”

She could feel his heartbeat accelerating and she was already tuning him out as he grabbed her hand and began to shout.

“...You just don’t know love!” He screamed, standing up and stumbling.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Her parents never showed her any affection, any hugs or affirmations.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Her love was shown through hands clenched and fists colliding with shoulders, leaving soft bruises in her mark.

Love.

Love.

She had broken up with Saturo because of...

Love?

She stood back up and before he could feel the earth rumbling beneath him, he was sent flying towards a wall. Cuffs entrapped him as she stalked towards him, with tears threatening her. Love was estranged and something she couldn’t understand--

“Because I’ve never felt it!” She screamed, finger jabbing into his chest, making him groan.

“Toph, I--”

“--NO!” 

The silence is back, the one thing that isn’t foriegn. The one thing she was familiar with, being left alone and to think in. Her finger was in his chest, her eyes wide open as she left her chest heave. The rock chains collapsed and he stood there, completely still as they both angrily stood. She dropped her finger and turned her head, closing her eyes.

He watched her with careful eyes, knowing she could defeat him in any way possible. Hell, she could have taken one look at him and he would’ve carefully gotten down to his knees and begged for her not to bury him six feet deep. But, she looked wounded by his words. Her brows were furrowed, inky black. She was pale with no visible scars on her face, shadows curving to her carved face. She looked… gorgeous. 

Gorgeous? He never thought of Toph as gorgeous, but not ugly. She was another one of his friends, but she was pretty. Of course, he had noticed her changes, but never before like this.

“...Toph.” He whispers, leaning forward silently.

Her heart pounded in her chest as he got closer, his breath had barely just grazed her face.

“What?” She meekly speaks, a stupidly high pitched voice.

His lips catch hers, in a gentle touch. It’s soft, it’s barely there, as if she is broken glass. Their lips are both chapped, both tasting like some Fire Whiskey. Her heart pounded in her chest as fervor began to tremble through both of their systems, tongues poking at each other. Her hands fell to his shoulders as his fingers drummed on her hips.

This wasn’t right, but it was a pity. His heart ached for Suki, even now as she still wanted Sokka, after all these years. She pulls back, a pink flush on her cheeks.

“No… not now.” She softly whispers, backing away from him and near the stairs.

“What do you mean?” He asks, walking after her.

“You’re dealing with heart problems and I’m not the girl to do it with.” She says before going up the stairs, faster than he is.

She hides in the first door she finds, hidden in a closet full of clothing. She’s silent as he walks past, calling out her name. Running from her problems wasn’t her favorite, but it seemed to be a theme. She slid against the door, burying her face in her hands. Tears poured down her cheeks, as she cried silently.

The one opportunity, she shook her head at. Toph wanted him as he was, not as him drunk. Her heart pounded as she remained in the closet, until the tears stopped and she was left sitting and sleeping soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahh, the infamous Tokka Is Drunk kiss! very excited to write the next chapter y’all B-)


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s an earthbender and there’s no way to bend a rock besides head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a lot of ideas but this is nearly over!! however, no need to worry because there will be a book two. LOYALTY OF WOLVES is basically just me running through atla as if azula and zuko were katara and sokka. excited to write!

VII

“Where are you going?” 

The voice scared her, making her freeze in her sitting position on the porch. It was the deeper tone of Mai’s, with enough energy to make Toph shocked. She was always very mellowed, unbothered and bored by what society gave her with open hands. 

“...None of your business where I’m going.”

Toph and Mai got along--something that had shocked the entire group. Toph had said something about how Mai and Zuko used fire in the bedroom, and a knife was held to her neck. The blind girl then did an impression of the knife wielder, yawning and proclaiming how death was so boring. It made a smile crack on the others face and she laughed, leaving everyone with their jaws to the floor.

“I’m checking on you,” The old floorboards of the balcony creaked as she made her way over, “Something you fail to do.”

The earthbender screwed her mouth into a fine line, knowing that she was ultimately correct. There were multiple fights in the Fire Nation where Toph came limping to the couple and they tended to her--never tell Aang and Katara, but she secretly preferred the dark and brooding couple.

“Yeah, yeah,” She quickly disregarded the sentence, “Why are you up?”

“Zuko is an early riser, but was tired from the funeral. I decided to get up early.” Sharp and to the point, similar to the knives hidden in her sleeves.

“Something about the sun, right?” She raised an eyebrow, sighted people loved her facial reactions.

“You know it.” She places her hands in her lap.

There is a soft cry of a bird in the distance, something that made Toph’s ears twitch and turn her head away. Her neck striked with pain as she did so, but she ignored the flash, pain wasn’t new to her.

“...Toph,” Mai speaks again, “What happened with you and Sokka?”

“Why are you asking?” She retalities, turning her head with a hiss of pain.

“He came into the room with his stupor, begging that we helped find you. None of us did, but he wanted to say something to you,” She’s inherently uninterested, letting her know with a yawn, “So, you can either talk about it or continue with what you were doing before you came here.”

There were ways to sneak around Toph, really. Her sight made it impossible to tell if you were going to flick her in the head or reach out to do anything. But with non-benders, there were very few ways to sneak around them, since they were raised in a world to be inferior to the ones with the gift of bending.

“...If I talk about it,” She edges her tone carefully, “Will you promise not to tell anyone?”

“I promise.” Mai pats the ground, respecting Toph’s space for touches.

Her eyebrows furrow as she begins to think about what exactly happened. They were drinking, as a way for distraction for him. As his best friend, she knew that drinking was a close bond between them, even when she was younger and it was very much illegal for them to drink (as if she hadn’t done illegal things before then). He made some wisecrack about how she never knew love and she pinned him in the cellular, since earth was surrounding them. Apologies began spilling like their wine and the next thing she knew, their lips were locked and she was completely and utterly engulfed.

“Then why did you stop?” Mai asks, making Toph curse as she realized her thinking wasn’t internal.

“Because, he’s mourning! I mean, sure, I would’ve loved to ride him deep into the ground,” Her crude attitude never faded, something that even made the knife wielder smile in appreciation, “But, he’s just getting over Suki.”

“Y’know, people say you don’t have a heart and I used to believe it, but you do have feelings and you disobeyed your mind so he could be fine.” Mai shrugged.

“You really know how to cheer a girl up.” Toph sarcastically speaks, huffing out some air that blew her bangs.

“I am best friends with Ty Lee, trust me, Beifong, I know how to cheer girls up. But, you’re different, a hell of a lot different. You’re like me, normal girlish things are unimpressive and pathetic.” She explains, expecting an argument out of the girl.

But, to her dismay, Toph remained silent and buried her face in her hands. What was she doing? Leaving? Leaving because she continued to run away from her problems and was beginning to shy away from her earthbending origins. Her heart panged in that idea, becoming so soft that she couldn’t deal with everything head on.

“You’re an earthbender, Toph.” 

“The best in the world, sweet thing, don’t forget it.”

“You face your problems head on,” The woman leans in, “Not sideways or upside down. Head on, bearing a snarl and being a bitch. Sokka is nothing compared to your fights.”

“Yeah, but he's my best friend and mourning,” Toph explains, “Do you really think I should go to him and tell him, ‘Hey! Kiss me again, I think something went wrong’?” 

“Maybe not like that,” Mai rolls her eyes, “But, definitely something like that. Tell him the truth, how you felt and how you feel--”

“--Eugh, feelings--”

“--Toph. I’m being serious here and I know your coping mechanisms consist of humor and alcohol, but maybe you should listen to me,” Mai sharply spoke, leaving the blind girl smacked and blinking, “I’ve been through two break-ups with Zuko and now, I’m his wife. Go tell Sokka and demand he listens.”

The blind girl stands up immediately, as if Mai’s words were programmed into her and she goes back into the palace, the floor under her soles cracking and healing. A smile braces her face as she watches the shorter girl turn a corner and the metal doors finally close. She was never a guru when it came to relationships, but she knew her and Toph would understand each other.

“Love is so boring.”

[-]

He twisted around in his bed, unable to sleep since the sun first rose. It made him feel like a Fire Nation non-bender, rising with the sun and falling with the moon, but he knew his roots and they were buried deep in ice. Sokka sits up in his bed, allowing the feeling of satin and feather pillows to comfort him. 

What had he done? Ruined a relationship? Not the first time, much to his own dismay. He was a resident heartbreaker and destroyer. Although he was torn up about the death of Suki, there was something already on his mind, distracting him from the present and making his mind fill with green and the smell of peppermint.

Light infiltrated his room quickly as he refused to get out of his bed. He didn’t want to face her, he didn’t want to see the one woman who teased and lingered as if he was some piece of meat, like a Sabertooth Moose Lion watching a cat wolf. She smelt like earth and peppermint, leaving a sharp scent whenever she passed by. Her inky hair made him want to swim in her, drowned by her abrasive love. Infatuated with your best friend was certainly difficult, more so than he cared to admit to anyone. 

He remembers everything so clearly from last night, as if he wasn’t drunk. Her little pink lips tucked under his own chapped lips, the way her back curved into his chest and his large hand fit perfectly on the curved area. The way her eyes fluttered back open, milky optics looking elsewhere as they always did.

“Sokka?” Her voice calls from the other side of his metallic door, he knows she could have flung it open by now.

He doesn’t answer. 

“Sokka? Are you awake? I need to talk to you.” Her voice is hushed, as if he was the door.

“Come on in.” He says without thinking, watching as she frowns at the carpet in his room and makes her way to the bed, smaller hands extended out to the plushed blankets and she sits atop of them, he ignores the fact that she is sitting nearly on his feet, and he knows exactly why she sat there.

That little lie detector.

“Can we talk about last night?” She asks, voice softer than what he was accustomed to. 

“Sure. What about last night?” Playing it dumb was a casual skill for him, it came more handy than he would have thought.

“How we kissed. Why did you kiss me?” She interrogates him.

“Because I… I really like you.” He’s whispering as if telling her a secret.

Her heart accelerates in her chest and she’s thankful that he cannot feel her heartbeat. Of course, she loved him. It’s been the same way since she was twelve--falling head over heels for the watertribe man and only finding it harder to accept another lover when she couldn’t have the original. His heartbeat is steady, something she feels through sitting on his legs.

“You just had your ex-girlfriend die,” She sighs, denying her heart as she does, “I… can’t do anything. You need to mourn over her.”

“But, being riddled by grief is something that I don’t need,” It’s a begging tone as he sits up, “Toph, I know how you feel as well. Katara and Aang have told me.”

“Those--” She scowls, “--Ugh! Whatever, it’s not important because as much as I do like you, we can’t. I don’t want to be a rebound for you.”

“Why would you assume I want to do that to you?” Sokka feels a twinge of pain.

“I don’t! I’m not assuming jack-shit, buddy. I’m just telling you how I feel.” She was going to let Mai have her anger after this.

“You’re doing a pretty great job.” He’s sarcastic as he moves his legs from under her.

“Sokka--” She hangs her head down, not knowing what quite to say, “--Just… give it time. I promise you my feelings aren’t going to change or move anywhere, I promise.”

There’s a familiar silence, but instead of being something she was used to, it made her stomach twist and she’s thankful her feet aren’t on the ground or touching him. Toph doesn’t want to feel his anger or whatever is racing through him.

“...Fine. We’ll give it time, besides, Aang and Zuko wanted to talk to you about something.” The conversation is closed as he stands from his bed and walks out, closing the door behind him.

She’s left in his bed--she hated admitting her feelings because it was struggling. Toph stands up from his bed, but takes out the headband from her hair. It’s green with gold reflections and it’s set on his nightstand, before she walks out and goes to talk to Aang and Zuko, wherever those two may be.

[-]

Sokka, Aang and Zuko all sat around her. They sat at a table and from what they had said, a map of the world was laying in front of her. She nods to them to begin and Aang clears his throat.

“Zuko and I have been talking about what we should do for the world,” Aang is smiling as he speaks, this idea resonates with him, “We’ve decided to make our own republic where non-benders and benders can live in harmony and any nation can live there. Nomads, Water Tribe, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.”

“And,” Zuko interrupts, “It’s where Cranefish town is, but we’re expanding it. It is currently under construction, but we need someone who is better than the machines they have. Stronger than an army.”

Toph feels a sense of pride wash over her, she knows exactly who they’re talking about.

“We have our architect, our business man and the exectuor. We need a builder and someone who does it fast.” Zuko places a hand atop of his, while she ignores Sokka’s heartbeat accelerating at the touch.

“So,” Toph smiles wickedly, “You need me. Why don’t we head over there, us four, and we can start building. Although, by the machines, I assume you mean Eartheren Fire Industries and we all know who runs that. I’ll make buildings and towers, something that we’re going to need, but they can work on the inside. Having earth as an foundation will be strong, stronger than wood. I’ll discuss with Satoru.” 

“I never knew you were a planner, Toph.” Aang speaks with shock.

“Well, working with your ex-boyfriend and being in the Earth Kingdom as Lady Toph Beifong, I think I know a few things. We’ll take Katara along with us, so she can be there to assess the style of the buildings,” Toph reaches over the table, pointing where she thought the United Nations would be, although the snickers made her obvious she was off, “I’ll start with our homes, but they’ll just be earth at first. If we have just earth homes, it’ll only take a few earth benders to bring that house crumbling down.”

“Or one, if it’s you.” Sokka compliments, making a pink hue come over her cheeks.

“Damn straight,” She sits back in her chair, making all four of the legs tip, “Greatest earthbender alive. Let’s get going, lily-livers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or, Toph Can’t Handle Her Emotions And Sokka Is Tired. republic city baby!! the final chapter will be good, i promise. see y’all there!


	8. Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s prideful in her ways, even drunk. And, he’s always found that attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY there’s smut so uhhh yeah that’s it! this is the final chapter, but not the end! ;)

VIII

After three years of insistent work, the dream had come into fruition. Her tanktop was drenched in sweat, the mixture of Fire Nation dry heat and Earth Kingdom muggy heat making her absolutely miserable in the heat. Katara, Aang, Zuko and Sokka all stood by her side, she was the only one covered in dirt and it was a healthy coating--she felt at peace.

Reporters from every nation were begging for questions, as Toph ‘watched’ everyone. There were so many people at the red ribbon that separated her group from the rest. Questions were asked, but her mind was elsewhere. Popularity was amazing, especially for population wise in the United Nations of Republic City.

“Ms. Beifong! Is it true that you built the buildings?” One reporter cries out, and she has to hear Sokka whisper it in her ear in order to respond.

“I did, but so did Earthen Fire Industries.” She nods, using her tanktop to wipe the heavy layer of sweat off of her forehead.

There were more questions, but Toph had faded into the background. It wasn’t a nuisance to her, but she was enjoying her time to stand as still as possible. Her mind had faded elsewhere, ignoring the heartbeats and feeling the buildings--sturdy and unmovable unless you were the best earthbender in the world. (She stood right there).

“Toph,” Aang calls out, “Place your hands on the scissors, we’re cutting the ribbon!” 

She walks over to the large pair of scissors and places her hands on Sokka’s, and his heartbeat accelerates. It was a gentle way to say she wouldn’t metalbend the scissors but also, she trusted him. Their bond had grown very deep over the building of Republic City and before she could do anything, she was lifted into a hug by her taller friends as cheers and whoops ringed her ears.

But, instead of letting the pain irritate her, a smile forms as she lays her head into her friends and begins laughing, tears clouding her unsighted eyes. They’re all laughing, turning into the weepiest laughter she had ever heard.

The group turns towards the camera and she’s smiling widely, fine lines on her face showing as a loud click echoes the air and she knows a picture was taken--her heart aches for sight, only then.

[-]

“TO TEAM AVATAR!” Sokka cries, raising his shot glass.

Everyone shoots back the Water Tribe drink, gasping and coughing softly on the drink. Toph raises her hand and shakes it, something she always did after hard liquor. Sokka laughed as she did, it was such a cute reflex of hers.

“Alright,” Katara has a stronger tolerance than she leads on, and talks while Aang is gagging, he was never a strong drinker, “So, Aang was supposed to tell you this, but I will. You know that metal building we had you build?”

“Mm,” Toph nods, “It was pretty difficult, considering its a mixture of wood and metal. Satoru irritated the hell out of me.”

“That’s for the Police Department, since we know how the original town here did,” She laughs to herself, while everyone else remains silent, “The council is running a… a… poll! A poll! For the position of Chief of Police.”

“Councilman Sokka here,” Sokka interrupts, leaning in, “You should totally run for it, Toph.”

“Me?” She raises an eyebrow. 

Her history was well known in the group--fighting and yelling, teaching people a lesson. She severely enjoyed fighting and fighting dirty with people who were already planning to fight dirty with the blind girl. She was (still) wanted in multiple cities, but there was supposed to be a pardon. The infamous Blind Bandit and Runaway was something from her childhood… maybe they were right.

“Yes you!” Sokka and Katara speak in unison, excitedly.

“Eeh,” She leans back in her chair, taking Aang’s second shot away from him for herself, “I don’t think I’m the right person for the position. Let’s just focus on drinking, hm?”

Sokka and Toph were five shots in and drunk, betting each other that they wouldn’t do something, only to prove that they did it and ending in hysterics. Katara and Aang stopped as soon as Aang was ready to puke and headed home, much to Zuko’s dismay.

“Well,” Zuko moved his chair out, “As much as you two are fun, you’re also flirtatious when you’re drunk. You two have fun.”

Toph ‘watched’ as he walked away, a frown on her face, but it was quickly replaced when Sokka brought back a cup of a fruity liquor for them to share. As much as she preferred hard drinks that made her throat ache for any other drink, when she was beginning to get plastered, she loved fruity drinks.

“Mm, what is this?” She sips from the straw.

“Some strawberry kiwi thing,” Sokka took the straw from her and drank, “I love this drink.”

She laughed, and before she knew it, the glass was empty and they were sucking the air left in the glass with laughter at the sound. The bartender refused to give them more drinks, as they were stumbling to get over the bar. He had a hand around her waist, the touch was electric. It was something she had missed, since they were working separately when building Republic City.

“Y’know, Councilman,” She slurs more than she speaks as they tumble to Toph’s apartment, “I think you’re gonna be amazing!”

“Really?” He asks, smiling at her although she couldn’t.

“Oh yeah! I think the title is hot!” She blurts out, before they both pause in the middle of the sidewalk.

He’s walking in closer, while she’s backing up, until her back is pushed against a stone wall, a building full of people. Her chest is heavy, her face is flushed but she couldn’t decide from what it was from, him looming over her or her drunkenness.

“Do you mean it?” His voice is husky and she can smell the liquor on his breath, making her rub her thighs together.

“...I told you I wouldn’t lose my feelings.” She gulps nervously, as their fingers thread together.

The kiss is a little off-centered, but it’s full of electricity. Their lips mash together and their teeth clank, but she’s utterly infatuated with the feel of his clothes under her hands. He grabs at her ass, handfuls reaching for the fatty flesh. Her chest bumps into his, and fuck public decenty, she’s shoving her hands under his clothes, begging for his warm chest under her nimble fingers.

“My apartment is around the corner,” She pulls away with her lips plumped from the kiss, “Do you want to come with me?”

He’s tugging her to her own apartment, like an excited puppy. She knows exactly where he’s going, and so does he. Her heart would’ve fluttered at the idea of being fucked into the wall, little rockets set off in her chest as he nearly kicks the door open and slams it close, pushing her against it.

Their tongues mingled once more, being close friends. Her tanktop was ripped, making her yelp at the sudden roughness, but it only sent tingles down her spine and between her legs. His hands tumbled with her bandages concealing her chest, but as soon as the flesh was released, his mouth had latched onto her nipple and his other hand fondled her other breast. She moaned and arched into him, mewling as he gave her the lavish attention she wanted.

“Sokka,” She tugs on his hair, taking it out of the wolf tail, “Bedroom.”

He lifts her up, taking the ground away from her. She wrapped around her legs around him, only feeling him. He’s fully clothed, something that irritated her. Her hands turn into claws, clawing at his clothes as he stumbles down the hall, nearly slamming her into a wall and muttering an apology. She doesn’t truly care, her bed is soft against her bare back as he fumbles with her shorts, kissing the sharp V of her toned abdomen and wider hips that lead to her panties.

“Can I take these off?” He murmurs into her creamy thigh, making goosebumps appear on legs.

“Please do.” Her submissive tone is new to the both of them, she usually took the control.

Her moan is loud, echoing through the entirety of her room as his tongue licked the slit. His mouth wrapped around her clit, sucking the small bud of nerves into his mouth and she twisted, but his hands grabbed her round hips and held her down. She sat up, resting on her elbows as he continued, slurping occasionally. 

“Good god,” He pulls away, but she buries her hand in his hair, “I love dinner.”

It makes her laugh, but the heartiness turns into the moan that trembles its way out of her mouth. A finger goes into her, curling and hitting her g-spot nearly immediately, making her gasp for air. His finger curls, his tongue pokes and she feels the crest waving over her. It’s white and blinding, something she was more than familiar with. The feeling makes her legs tremble, and before she knew it, she was crying out and riding into his face, hips bumping against him and he licked through her orgasm.

“Oh my god,” She gasps, “Holy fuck, Sokka. Get your ass up here, I wanna ride you.”

He quickly gets ot of his pants and boots, stumbling as he flops onto the bed. She makes her trek up him, finding a place on his hips, set on her knees. Tucking her feet under his thighs, she grasps him and palms him, making a stuttered moan come out of him, something that she wanted to hear more of. The feeling is transcedent as she slips his head into her, the left available hand on his chest. His heartbeat thundered, while she began to move her hips in circular motions.

She hisses as she does, his hips meeting hers in the middle. Their pace is sloppy and fast, no time taken away. The position changes, more for his comfortabliity as she’s placed on her back, him thrusting into her. His hips are relentless, making a sob rumble out of her. She grabs his hand that was at her hip and it slides up her chest, goosebumps rising. His fingertips dance around her throat, something that made her grin wickedly.

“You’re kinky, Beifong.” He laughs, but his grip on her throat makes her eyes close as he fucks her with no restraints, the sound of skin smacking together under their conversation.

It’s no tight grip on her throat, but by the time that Sokka feels the crest, this is Toph’s third orgasm. He’s lasting longer than she expected and she’s driving into oversensitivity, something that she was writhing under him. His thumb presses into her clit and she yells, her high-pitched tones carrying. 

“Sokka, I-I-” She whimpers, “Harder, grip harder, I--”

Her tone is cut off as she cums with virtually no air, pleasure wrecking her body. His hand is warm and strong, gripping more than pushing as a way to make sure she didn’t end up unconscious. Never before, had Sokka ever thought of the mighty and strong Toph Beifong whimpering for him, his heart ached for a moment, she was… perfect. The warmth between her thighs leaves and wetness splatters on her toned stomach, heaving. His hand smacks around in her little nightstand, grabbing his shirt that was laying there.

“T-That was…” He stutters as he cleans himself and her up, then lying down next to her.

“...If you make some earthbending joke,” She can’t help but smile, “I’m gonna kick you off this bed.”

[-]

Her muscles strained as she lifted the boulder over her shoulders, staying in perfect position while the earthbender next to her had shaking legs. Her body was used to endurance and strength, forced to be held in several battles where if she screwed up, her life ended.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were all there, watching as she worked her way up the competition for the Chief of Police position. Of course, they had expected her to dominate, but they never knew her strength without bending besides the ‘affectionate’ punching of the arm. They watched as she threw the boulder to the line drawn in the ground, but so did the other guy.

“...Chang,” Councilman Fao of the Earth Kingdom speaks, “You seem to be struggling. Can you keep up with her?”

“I can keep up just fine!” He snapped, 

Toph smirked, holding her hands behind her back and rocking on her toes, awaiting the next command. This was more of a power flex for her, with the way the course dealt with strength and bending.

“We have a few test subjects here that you must detain, each separately. Show us how you would detain the triad.” Councilman Fao leans back in his chair, as three faux members of a triad come up.

Chang went first, determined to do well. Almost immediately, a fight broke out. His fist connected with their jaws and them groaning. A prideful sense washed over the man, but judging by the way every councilman and woman was frowning, the pride quickly twisted into a sickening guilt as his opponent patted his shoulder and a new trio was introduced.

“We want this town! No place for dirty benders!” A commander yelled, as Toph listened.

“Well, I can show you a place for Triads, called the Police Station. Come peacefully and nothing will go down.” She offers a solution, something that Chang had failed to do.

“No!” The other two screamed.

“Well,” A sigh rumbled out of her chest, “It looks like I have to arrest you boys.”

A stream of fire striked at her and she simply swept herself out of the way, keeping her arms securely behind her back. She squatted and crouched, until she was at the back of one, using her natural strength to grab his shirt and tie a pair of earthly handcuffs around him. The other two looked frightened as Toph stood back up, wiping off a bit of dirt from her shirt.

“With the threat of this city,” She calmly spoke as they gave themselves in, allowing her to handcuff them, “You three are all under arrest. You will have access to a lawyer if you wish, but most likely, you will be fined. Anything you say, can and will, be used against you.”

They all silently sat in a ring, before claps came her way. Pride was a wave in her chest as she walked back to Chang, knowing he was glaring at her. With a clench of her hand, the handcuffs she had made fell peacefully and they stood up, walking back to the council.

“We will make our decision, until then, we ask you to put on the suits you were given, made of metal.” Councilman Fao wavered them off and she excitedly ran over to the suit, knowing that soon, there would be a golden Beifong symbol on them.

Chang thought the same about his heritage as he began to slip on the pieces carefully, but Toph had flung her arms forward and the metal wrapped itself around her like it was always meant to be, a sense of power and demanding of respect making him look away from her. Their metal suits clanged in harmony as they walked over.

“...Councilman Sokka will announce the winner.” Councilman Fao gave the papers over to the darker man, who was grinning the entirety of the time.

“With the decision of this council and the Avatar and my sister, we have decided that the Chief of Police for the United Nations of Republic City will be…” He clears his throat, looking to the blind earthbender. She may have been a ruler breaker, but there was never a moment where she didn’t look horrifying in the suit, yet utterly hot, “...Toph Beifong.”

Her stoic expression cracked and she whooped, clapping for herself. Chang stormed away, but Toph was left there with laughter rolling out of her.

“I promise to keep this city safe. The safest in the world!” She bows and before she can acknowledge it, Sokka has her engulfed in a hug while the other Councilmen and women walk away.

Uncharastically, she squeals as they twirl around, leaving them standing there together. Her eyes are nearly staring into his, something that made his legs tremble. His hands slip to the small of her back and hers around his neck. Their lips meet excitedly and she pulls away, throwing a punch to his shoulder.

“Ow--Toph! What was that for?”

“Affection, besides, you bruise like a peach! Something to remember me by, but you won’t lose me anytime soon. Let’s go celebrate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH. chief beifong. anyway time for the second one, which a hint at the name is, Blood Is Thicker. if anyone wants to take a guess at what it’ll be about, you’re welcomed to!


End file.
